Ryloth
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = Ryloth | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Gaulus Sector | stelsel = Ryloth System | zonnen = Ryloth | manen = 5 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 305 dagen | rotatietijd = 30 dagen | klasse = | diameter = 10.600 kilometer | atmosfeer = Leefbaar | klimaat = Subarctisch Gematigd Droog | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Bergen Woestijnen Tundra | water = | bezienswaardig = Kala'uun Floating Rock Gardens | inheemse = Twi'lek (76%) Lylek | gemigreerde = Mensen | taal = Ryl Basic Lekku | inwoners = 1,5 miljard | hoofdstad = Lessu | munt = | affiliatie= }} 250px|thumb|Kala’uun Spaceport thumb|250px|Invasie van de CIS tijdens de Clone Wars Ryloth was de thuisplaneet van de Twi'leks in de Outer Rim Territories. Het was een planeet van zeer extreme klimaten en turbulente seizoenen. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Ryloth was gelegen aan de Corellian Run en was de tweede planeet in het Ryloth System en cirkelde rond de zon genaamd Ryloth. Ryloth had vijf manen. Op het oppervlak van de planeet waaiden soms windstoten tot 500 km/h en hittestormen van wel 300° Celcius. Ryloth bezat bergen, woestijnen en tundra’s en had een gematigd klimaat. De belangrijkste grondstof was Ryll, een soort Spice dat werd gebruikt voor allerlei doeleinden, ook om het verslavende Glitteryl te maken. De Twi'leks waren de enige intelligente levensvorm op Ryloth. Belangrijke diersoorten waren de Lylek en de Rycrit. Cultuur De Twi'leks bouwden hun onafhankelijke stadstaten op de scheidingslijn tussen de onleefbare en leefbare kant van Ryloth. “One cannot defeat a heat storm. One must ride it” was een bekend gezegde op Ryloth wat de filosofie van het zoeken naar een eigen oplossing belichaamde. Rond de gematigde zones werden de grootste steden als Lessu gebouwd. Deze staten bevonden zich ook soms ondergronds in grottencomplexen. Hangars openden op het oppervlak maar sloten daarna opnieuw. Bij hittestormen werd de alarmfase aangekondigd en kon men zich naar lagere regionen terugtrekken. De omvang van deze steden kon zelfs de meest doorwinterde Coruscanti verbazen. Vijf Twi’lek Head-Clan leidden elke stad. Deze Head-Clan was de leider van een hele familie en kon door zijn daden de faam van zijn familie beïnvloeden. In grotere steden werden minder belangrijke Head-Clans aangeduid om districten te overzien. Wanneer één van deze 5 leiders stierf, moesten de andere 4 in de Bright Lands hun lot tegemoet zien. De meeste Twi’lek leiders hadden echter voldoende contacten om aan de dood te ontsnappen, al was het aangeraden om Ryloth te verlaten. De economie op Ryloth draaide rond het delven van Ryll in de Ryll Mines. Deze mijnen werden meestal tesamen met een stad gebouwd. De mijnen waren vrij ruim en goed ingericht. Indien een mijn uitgeput was, kon dit het einde van de stad betekenen. Een ander belangrijk economisch aspect werd ingenomen door de slavernij. Op Ryloth werd slavernij toegestaan omdat het de economie voorzag van de nodige fondsen en inkomsten. Vooral Twi’lek danseressen en vrouwelijke Twi’leks in het algemeen waren zeer gewild omwille van hun schoonheid en uitstraling. Dansers sloten soms contracten af voor 30 jaar bij hun werkgever. Ryloth was best een luxueuze en leuke planeet om te vertoeven zolang men in de hoogste levels van de steden bleef. In deze levels bevonden zich winkels, restaurants en alle luxe die men wensen wou. In de lagere regionen woonden de armere Twi’leks waarvan de armsten nooit in open lucht zouden vertoeven. Buitenstaanders mochten alleen in gezelschap van een Twi’lek in deze regionen vertoeven. Rijke Twi’leks gebruiken een soort algen als binnenramen. Omdat deze te zwak waren om hen te beschermen tegen de hittestormen werden ze dus enkel binnen in woningen gebruikt. De huizen van deze rijke inwoners hadden wel afsluitingen om de hittestormen op een afstand te houden. De grootste stad was Kala'uun met een bevolking van ongeveer 100.000 inwoners. De stad was gebouwd rond The Lonely Five rotsformatie en was met zijn ruimtehaven het centrum van de economie en handen op Ryloth. Een andere bezienswaardigheid waren de Floating Rock Gardens waar windstoten rotsblokken op een ‘magische’ wijze deden zweven. Lessu was de hoofdstad. Ryloth importeerde voornamelijk voedsel, medicijnen en technologie. Ryll en slaven waren de twee belangrijkste exportproducten. Geschiedenis 250px|thumb|Senator Free Taa met zijn assistenten Hoewel Ryloth ver verwijderd lag van de Core Worlds werd het al eerder dan 10.000 BBY ontdekt door de Galactic Republic. De Twi’leks leefden toen in vrij primitieve omstandigheden maar pasten zich zeer snel aan de nieuwe situatie aan. Ze verlieten Ryloth en vestigden zich vervolgens op planeten langs de Corellian Run en langzamerhand vestigden ze zich ook op Coruscant waar ze de politieke arena betraden. Via de slavernij belandden de Twi'leks dan snel weer in de Fringe samenleving. Hoewel de Corellian Run een uitstekende route zou zijn, gebruikten smokkelaars meestal de Death Wind Corridor die door de Cloak of Sith naar Roon leidde. Rond de Mandalorian Wars was Ryloth van weinig concrete waarde en werd de planeet gespaard van de talloze conflicten. De planeet was een lid van de Republic en vooraanstaande Twi’leks sloten zich aan bij de verschillende fracties. Dit zorgde voor een situatie op Ryloth waarbij de ene familie de Jedi steunde maar de andere de Sith of de Mandalorians. De overheid op Ryloth wilde deze situatie niet wijzigen en zodoende ontstonden er conflicten tussen de burgers waardoor er bijna een burgeroorlog uitbrak. Gelukkig konden de clans hun aanhangers en leden in toom houden zodat deze conflicten nooit zeer ernstig werden. Zo was er een conflict waarbij beide families beslisten om hun Head-Clans gewoon op de Bright Lands te droppen en zo hoopten om hun ruzie op te lossen. Ryloth zou nooit de modernste planeet worden want tijdens de New Order had de planeet pas het industriële tijdperk bereikt. Omdat Ryloth ver in de Outer Rim lag, bleef het bespaard van verschillende conflicten. Bovendien namen de Twi'leks vaak een neutrale houding aan tijdens conflicten. Tijdens de Clone Wars waren de politici op Coruscant trouw aan de Republic terwijl andere Twi'leks flirtten met de CIS. Door dit broze evenwicht vond er een invasie plaats van de CIS onder leiding van Wat Tambor en Mar Tuuk. Ryoth werd verscheurd door interne conflicten en fracties bestreden elkaar in plaats van de vijand. De CIS hoopte om een grote Droid Factory te bouwen op Ryloth en uiteraard speelde ook de aanwezigheid van Ryll een rol in hun beslissing. Het was de voormalige politicus Cham Syndulla die het vertrouwen wist te winnen van de Twi'leks en samen met Mace Windu kon hij de stad Lessu bevrijden na een overeenkomst te hebben gesloten met zijn politieke ex-rivaal Orn Free Taa. Ten tijde van de New Order hielden de Twi’leks zich rustig en gehoorzaamden ze officieel het Empire. Daardoor verging het hen iets beter dan vele andere species. Ryloth was echter een planeet waar de Rebel Alliance steun kreeg en zeer zeker aanwezig was. De Twi’leks kenden echter hun grenzen en durfden de Rebel Alliance niet openlijk ondersteunen. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Storm Over Ryloth **Innocents of Ryloth **Liberty on Ryloth **Supply Lines Bron *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: R-17 + Online Index) *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Star Wars Sourcebook *Platt's Starport Guide *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide category:Outer Rim category:Ryloth